Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory and, in particular, to a storage device and an operating method thereof.
A computing device includes a processor, a main memory device, and a storage device. With the advancement of semiconductor technologies, the performance of the processor, the main memory device, and storage device is being improved. As the performance of the processor, the main memory device, and the storage device advances, the performance of the computing device is also improved.
In general, an operating speed of the computing device is limited by the performance of the storage device. However, nonvolatile memories such as a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and the like are applied to the storage device, thereby markedly improving the storage device. This means that the operating speed of the computing device is limited by a communication speed between the processor and the storage device, not the performance of the storage device.
Accordingly, there is required a new device and method capable of improving the communication speed between the processor and the storage device. Furthermore, there is required a new device and method capable of solving problems due to the improvement of the communication speed between the processor and the storage device.